


Mission Accomplished

by olli01a



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olli01a/pseuds/olli01a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron screws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Accomplished

**Author's Note:**

> Kore did the beta for me. Thank you ver much.
> 
> Disclaimer: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles are the property of Warner Bros. Television, C2 Pictures, FOX, Josh Friedman, Andy Vajna, Mario Kassar and James Middleton. No profit is intended in the writing of this story.

The terminator analyzed the mechanism that had caused so much trouble. ”Fix it!," Sarah snapped before storming out of the room. 

Determined to accomplish the mission, the terminator brushed her hand along the cold steel in front of her. The malfunction would be dealt with. Sarah depended on her. She struggled with the device, then waited patiently for the result. Victorious at last, the terminator strode from the bedroom.

She found Sarah standing in the dark, staring out the kitchen window. “I have vented the heater successfully. The bubbling sounds will no longer disturb you.”

“Thank y--” Sarah almost swallowed her tongue along with the rest of the word. “Damn it, Cameron. You can’t walk around here in the buff!”

“Why not?”

“Because…”

“The neighbors cannot see in and John and Derek are not here,” she stated matter-of-factly. As she walked across the room Sarah’s eyes pored over her nude form. Cameron grabbed the belt of Sarah's robe and pulled.

Sarah shivered. Strong arms enveloped her and she caved in. She could never resist the chance to feel Cameron's skin pressed against hers.

“We can cover ourselves with the sheets when we go back to bed.” Cameron reassured her.

Sarah grinned. “Not for long, naked Miss.”

The End


End file.
